Let Down Your Chair
by K. Petra
Summary: "Asami, Asami! Let down your chair!" She felt silly saying this, of course. It wasn't as though she'd really expected a chair to literally pop up like Rapunzel's hair in that one fairy ta- Whoops.


_**Let Down Your Chair**_

By K Petra

Once upon a time after the Hundred Year War, deep within the United Republic of Nations, and high above the top floor of Future Industries, there lived a beautiful Sato heiress named Asami.

Every day as people walked upon the streets below, they would notice the heiress standing by the window and marvel at her angelic figure.

Rumor has it that ever since her mother was murdered when Asami was six, her father had brought her up there to keep her safe. She was never allowed down the Future Industries tower, and thus for the past twelve years, no one had ever spoken to her.

No one that is...until one fateful day.

It happened like this:

On a popular game called Spirit World Online, then-current number one, code name: 4V4TRRR found herself replaced at the top of the charts by the mysterious user: TH3 1NDU5TR14L1ST.

Now let it be known that Korra, aka 4V4TRRR, had worked long and hard to get to where she was. Having someone replace her like that just wouldn't do. So she did exactly what everyone else in her position would have done: she sulked in bed for the rest of the night until her landlord, Tenzin, pulled her out for the complimentary early morning meditation under roaring waterfall.

After calming down, she issued a challenge towards the new number one to recapture her status. The ensuing battle ended up with her opponent winning by a hair. She was graceful in accepting the loss, and after a tiny moment of consideration, the two added each other to their friendlist.

The rest, as they say, was history.

* * *

Which comes to the point where we are now, three months after their first fight, and Korra had figured out that her friend was actually the famous Asami Sato.

They agreed to meet each other in real life, but the heiress could not leave her tower. Thus our young hero found herself standing at the bottom of the building, bellowing out the secret password.

"Asami, Asami! Let down your chair!"

She felt silly saying this, of course. It wasn't as though she'd really expected a chair to literally pop up like Rapunzel's hair in that one fairy ta-

The chair dropped down by the miraculousness of Asami's engineering voodoo, knocking her to the side.

"What the fu-beep-!" The hero exclaimed.

Hesitantly, she climbed onto the chair and was magically whisked away by some strange sort of gear contraption. It dumped her hastily at in the room at the top of the building, before quickly disappearing to where it came from.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Asami, are you there?" She hollered.

To which, she was suddenly met with a large wrench to the head and she slumped to the ground.

* * *

She woke up to the sight of the most endearing green eyes.

"Sorry! It's just, I've been here so long that I'm not used to seeing anyone come in. I totally forgot that we'd agreed to meet today."

Rubbing her head, she pulled herself up to look at the other girl.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, blushing, before something snapped within their minds and they both rushed forward.

Closer and closer they edged, almost as if in slow motion.

Each step they took sakura flowers seemed to bloom.

…Then they turned, and backs leaning against each other, whipped out their phones to start texting.

 **4V4TRRR:** o/o Hey. That was scary!

 **TH3 1NDU5TR14L1ST:** Yeah. Now that we've met, how do we ou know, interact?

 **4V4TRRR:** I dunno. Aren't you supposed to be the genius?

 **TH3 1NDU5TR14L1ST:** _ That's not fair. I haven't actually talked to anyone for a while now, you know. I spend most of my time gaming or designing bad-a** engineering stuff.

 **4V4TRRR:** Wait, wait. But you've been yearning human interaction all of your life! You know, with how they say that your father forced you into this, and that you spend all your time standing by the window wishing to come out. I'm supposed to be the only socially awkward one! You know, coming from the south pole and all

 **TH3 1NDU5TR14L1ST:** Oh yeah. About that, you must mean the other Asami.

The girl pointed over to the window, where Korra's eyes widen to see that there was indeed, another Asami standing.

A cardboard version, that is.

 **TH3 1NDU5TR14L1ST:** _; Introvert, by choice.

 **4V4TRRR:** So the thing about your dad being afraid you'd get kidnapped

 **TH3 1NDU5TR14L1ST:** Oh, I've been trained with martial arts since I was a kid. I fight especially well with a wrench. There are a dozen guards stationed outside the door to protect me anyway.

 **4V4TRRR:** What are we gonna do then?

 **TH3 1NDU5TR14L1ST:** Hmm. Since we're both familiar with games, we not spice things up a bit?

* * *

It shall also be said, that the day our famous heiress and hero met was also the day where a dozen Sato body guards stood outside the door to the room on the top floor, traumatized.

Sweet drops growing on their face, they strained to listen to the voices echoing from the inside.

"Ohh….there! Right there!"

The heiress moaned.

"Faster, Korra. Your fingers are amazing."

"Nah, you haven't seen anything yet. It takes skill, you know."

"Deeper! You have to press down…"

Korra scoffed.

"You don't have to tell me what to do. I have a set of my own, you know. I practice on them every day."

A growl resounded from within the room.

"But this is your first time on mine, isn't it? First time is always harder."

"Well yeah. I admit it does feel a bit different. I mean yours is smoother, and when I push-"

Suddenly Asami yelled out.

"No! No…don't do it yet, if you do I'm gonna…"

"But we're so close!-"

Crashing sounds echoed from behind the door from the collective faint of the body guards. Annoyed, Korra clutched on the video game controller, throwing a swift glare towards the direction of the noise.

On the T.V. in front of them, the dark spirit boss died with one more thrust of a sword controlled by Asami's avatar.

Ecstatic over the win, the two reach over to high five each other. As they touch, Asami and Korra quickly pull back, embarrassed.

A blush covered Asami's face as she spoke.

"We're a lot more comfortable with each other after that game, huh?"

Feeling encouraged, Korra grinned.

"Yeah! It's hard to resist someone so awesome like me."

She flexes her pointer finger muscles. "I mean, check out these guns!"

* * *

And so, the hero and the heiress became acquainted with each other.

It took no time at all, however, for Gothel- _I mean_ _Hiroshi_ \- to be alerted of his daughter's newfound love.

He rushed to the elevators at the speed of light, mind already plotting ways to split up the two…

* * *

TBC? Nahhh

 **Omake:**

Korra crosses her arms, pouting.

"You never told me this tower had an elevator?"

The heiress laughs, flipping her fabulous hair.

"What's the fun in that?"


End file.
